Lest We Forget
by Maere Mara
Summary: Just short snipets that are AU dealing with those affected by the war. FOR REMEMBRANCE DAY!
1. Goodbye

LEST WE FORGET

**Please don't go.**

Matthew is a woman in this, and it is au.

In honor of those who lost loved ones to a war.

Ps. listen to 'Open your eyes' by Snow Patrol while reading this if you can.

"Mattie." Gilbert whispered, his tone was rather sad.

Mattie's head hung as she sat on the couch. "Why?" the word was so quiet that Gilbert had to strain his ears to hear it. Gilbert silently made his way over to the couch before resting on his knees in front of Mattie.

Gilbert cradled Mattie's hands. As he began to speak he reached up and gently used his knuckle to brush away the tears running down her cheeks "Don't cry Mattie. It's un-awesome and you are the awesomest person I know." Gilberts had a sad smile on his face as he said these words.

"Why? Why are you going Gil?" Mattie's soft voice became angry. 'Why? You know I hate war! It took my brother from me…' The Tears streamed down her cheeks 'Alfred…'

"I won't die Mattie. I'll come back to you. I promise." Gilbert said lovingly to Mattie before leaning up to kiss Mattie's forehead. He held Mattie through the night as she cried. Gilbert had been drafted to fight in the war, the same war his brother had just died in. The next morning Gilbert silently left, not waking Mattie from her slumber that she had finally fallen in. He didn't say goodbye, and she didn't get to say goodbye.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"I'm coming!" Mattie shouted as she made her way to the front door of the apartment. As she opened the door she came face to face with two soldiers. They both stared at her bulging stomach. She absently rubbed at the bulge, they were silent for a minute and dread began to form in her mind.

"Ma'am is Gilbert Beilschmidt your husband?" The one on the left asked quietly, he had thick bushy eyebrows and blond hair, he spoke with a thick English accent.

"Yes." Mattie shakily replied as tears un-willingly began to pool at the corners of her eyes.

"We are sorry for your loss…" The man who spoke before trailed off as she raised a hand to her mouth and dropped down to her knees. The tears that had pooled at the corners of her eyes cascaded down her cheeks.

"No!" her anguished scream startled both of them. She clutched her stomach where _their _baby was growing. 'You left… You won't come back! You-'she thought before speaking "Promised" Mattie's one muttered word confused the two soldiers.

Two weeks later Mattie ran into the viewing strait too the coffin. She shakily brushed the hair from his face with tears running down her face. "Wake up Gil. Open your eyes we should go home. I'm going to be giving birth soon, you're a daddy, isn't that great?" Her voice was horse. "Please open your eyes" she whispered. "Open your eyes Gil." her voice was steadily getting louder as she repeated it over and over again.

Two men came up behind her. One had shoulder length blond hair and a slight beard growing. The other had short brown hair and green eyes, his skin was tanned. "Are you Mattie?" the blond questioned.

She turned to them tears still running down her face "Yes. Please help me wake him." The two men stared at her sadly before the tanned one reached out and pulled her into a hug. The other joined in and that's when it settled in. He was DEAD. He would not be coming back.

The blond one whispered in her ear that they were friend with Gilbert. They had heard all about her, she was _his_ little Birdy. They stuck close to her during the funeral only leaving her side to carry his casket. After the funeral they went to a park and talked. They spoke of things they did with gilbert, the loved ones that they had back home and such. They asked her to stay with them but she had refused, she would stay here, she would raise this baby- her baby- and she would tell it all about _him_.

It was one month later she had her baby. It was a beautiful baby girl. Both Antonio and Francis had come to see her with their lovers, Lovina and Michelle. They had thrown a baby shower for her and had become good friends. Her baby girl was named Engel; after all she was _their_ little angel.

That's it; I was near tears typing this. Oh and Michelle is Seychelles.


	2. Coming home

LEST WE FORGET

Listen to Money Is Not A Thing - Chase Holfelder

Matthew sat in class only half listening to what the teacher was saying, he glanced at his twin, Alfred. he was busy making a picture for dad. He really missed him, you see their dad was off in the war. They hadn't seen him in a year and they missed him a lot. Matthew perked up as the teacher said they had a guest.

"I would like you all to say hello, he recently came back from the war." she said smiling softly in their direction. He turned his gaze towards the door as it squeaked open while Alfred just kept drawing. he stared in shock at the person standing there. tears fell from his eyes as he stared. He quickly elbowed Alfred as he ran up to the man tackling him in a hug. Alfred was soon to follow.

"DADDY!" They shouted at the same time. Their dad had come back; this was the best thing in the world.

I know it's really short….


	3. Were back

Lest We Forget

Listen to 'Something Real- Chase Holfelder'

Alfred and Matthew had gotten off the plane a few hours ago and quickly hid in the living room to wait for their dad, Arthur Kirkland. Alfred fiddled with the video camera as we waited. It was a half an hour later that their dad came home.

Arthur stared in shock; his two boys were there in his living room… they were home. He stood there not believing his eyes.

"Were home dad." Matthew spoke softly smiling at his father as her made his way over and hugged him.

"That right the HERO is here!" Alfred shouted as he hugged his father. Arthur broke into tears hugging his sons tight. He didn't want to let them go. He had missed them so much, their fights, their cooking, the small shows of love. like when he had been really sick they stayed home and took care of him or when he was late they would leave him supper in the fridge and wright notes that said they loved him and stick 'em to the fridge.

He loved these boys and didn't know what he would do if they died.

This one was short too…


	4. I have to go now

Lest We Forget

Prequel to Coming home.

Arthur was kneeling before his two boys. "Daddy has to go away for a while, but don't worry I'll be back." He said a soft smile forming on his lips as he stared at his adorable twins who had just turned 7.

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked, slightly scared; he didn't want his daddy to leave. Alfred tugged on his dad's shirt, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Daddy is going to help some people and won't be back for a long time. Behave for your mother, ok?" He told them glancing up at his wife, a young French woman. He stood up and kissed each of them on the forehead. As he walked out the door his wife hugged the boys.

Why are they all so short? I want to know….


End file.
